Dex D. Draco
Dex D. Draco (デックスD・ドラコ, Dekkusu Dī Dorako), a swordman who is known throughout Fiore as Deadly Chaser (猛追走, Mōtsuisō), due to his excellent use of Sword Magic. He is a family member of Draco Family. Dex is an S-Class Mage of the guild Purple Phoenix and a former member of team Phoenix Chasers. Dex currently work as a Dark Mage/Bounty Hunter, he have captured many in his records. He took on this job because he seeks revenge on a certain Mage who destroyed his home village. Before becoming famous for this job, he lived several years on the safari since his village was destroyed. Therefore he learned to survive and adapt the ways of the wilderness without contact to anybody. He usually takes jobs from the Purple Phoenix's job board that are related to Dark Mages. Due to his busy work, he is known as the Phantom Phoenix Chaser since he is rarely seen around with his team, the Phoenix Chasers. Appearance Dex D. Draco is a muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a red sash over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Dex has a scar running down his left eye, which is implied to be critically injured as it is always closed. Dex also have a massive scar from his left shoulder to his right hip. He wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by his red sash, and he tied a black bandana around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath and a green haram aka is visible under the coat. Dex's remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which resembles a moss ball. Personality Dex is confident, but often acts in a very comical manner. He also have a terrible sense of direction which he is very insecure about since he never admits it when he gets lost, instead he always blame someone else. While off duty, Dex can be found (usually) sleeping or training to be prepared to face his enemies. Dex has been known to kill his opponent if he has to, though never in cold blood. He enjoys fighting a strong opponent and when he does, he tends to retain a maniacal grin and serious glare throughout. He has a stern, serious, and distanced personalty. But he often reacts to things in a goofy and exaggerated comic style due to his short-tempered and impatient attitude. He likes to drink, but he never gets drunk due to his inhumanly-high endurance and tolerance for alcohol. Despite his sense of direction, he is always the first to sense an enemy or danger, and always the first to act. Dex never brags or lies about his abilities, sometimes admitting a weakness, even to an enemy. He also never try to escape from a fight or use trickery to win, believing that doing so is cowardly and scorning anyone who use such tactics. Dex is very vigorous, strong-willed, and determined. History During his childhood, Dex wasn't as serious as he is currently. He was quite lively and stubborn, he became the troublemaker of his village, but it doesn't bother anyone. Instead, he make them smile everyday. Dex once spectated his village's swordman sparring; he suddenly became interested in it, so he would make a wooden sword and practices on wooden dummies. Two weeks after that, the village was invaded by a group of Dark Mages, or specifically a Dark Guild. They burned down everything, their shelters, their resources. Dex confronted one of them and challenged him to a fight, but have lost. After the Mages left, Dex found out that he was the only one left, he gathered the remaining resources and his wooden sword to moved somewhere else. He was in an environment nowhere near the cities or any human contacts, except for creatures of the safari. He learned to survive and adapted pretty quickly, he trained with cheetahs, gazelles, and lion. Dex now have the speed of a cheetah, the agility of a gazelle, and the strength of a lion. Eventually, he found his way to Magnolia and joined the Purple Phoenix. Magic and Abiities Physical Abilities *'Master Swordman': Dex is shown to have a talent for fighting melee combat while wielding 3 swords, 2 on each hands and 1 on his mouth. Along with his speed, reflexes, and instincts, Dex have shown to be very dangerous while fighting close-range. Even without a weapon, he can do fatal damages to his opponents. Throughout his childhood, he have lived on a safari and trained with most of the creatures there, mainly lions and cheetahs. While wielding 3 swords, Dex can both be on the offensive and defensive side. *'Reflexes': Being trained by the animals, Dex learned their ways of avoiding enemies' attacks. His reaction time is "ridiculous" as his opponents would describe it. *'Agility': Weighed at 245 lbs, it would takes various training to move with a body that heavy. Dex used to wrestle lions and rhinos during his time in the wilderness. Even though he always fails to succeed, he believed if he keep on going he will be faster than he is over time. Magical Abilities Magical Power : Dex have a very high amount of magic energy, but he often doesn't use it very much. So most of the times, Dex is rarely seen using magic. Primary Magic Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) : The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Sword Style Flash Sword Style (閃剣流, Senken-ryū) : The Flash Sword Style is an extremely dynamic form of combat, as suggested by the name of the style itself. It revolves around the concept of flash, and therefore primarily requires an enormous amount of speed and skill in order to initiate within any combat situation. Rather than utilizing singular hits to create an enormous amount of damage, the user concentrates their efforts in the build up of damage over an extensive period of time. Therefore, they are able to cause their opponent's stamina to be winded down significantly, while also causing them to be in severe pain from the constant slashes that are placed upon them. *'Flash Sword Style: Clash and Bash' (衝突とはbash, Shōtotsu to wa basshu) : Dex wields his 3 swords and swings them at the same direction with great force while charging at his opponent, if the opponent is defending themselves with a shield or a sword, Dex's sword will clashes against it and bash their shield/sword to bits. This move can also be used for destroying magical bullets. *'Flash Sword Style: Final Strike' (最後のストライキ, Saigo no sutoraiki) : Dex's finishing move. He dashes at his target and perform a piercing stab that can cut through armor at supersonic speed. This move requires strength, agility, and durability. If Dex uses this move carelessly, he could end up injured. Secondary Magic Touch Sensory Magic(せっしょく ちかくしんけい まほう Sesshoku Chikakushinkei Maho) : Touch Sensory Magic is a magic that supercharges your sense of touch. The power of this magic is so powerful that it is capable of feeling even air currents moving around them. This allows a person to react quickly if, for example, their skin was touched by someone. Their neuron's record messages so quickly and powerfully when supercharged that they are capable of doing this. This also makes the brain respond back to the body at faster speeds. Quotes Trivia * Dex is based off Roronoa Zoro of One Piece. * The term "Deadly Chaser" comes from a class job of Chung Seiker on the game Elsword. * His theme, The Awakening is by Ivan Torrent. * Dex's laugh starts off and can be written as "Ke" (i.e. "Kehahahaha") * Permission was given from User:Ash9876 to use Flash Sword Style. * Permission was given from User:Shadowboost7 to use Touch Sensory Magic. * Dex's stats are: Category:Draco Family Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:Mage Category:Purple Phoenix Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Weapon User